


Punch Drunk Love

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Punch Drunk Love

Lily was drunk.   
She giggled softly, hiding the sound behind her hand as she wove through the corridors. She was officially allowed to be out and about, as she'd been at the Prefect's small Christmas gathering and was trying very hard to make her way back to the Gryffindor tower, but the castle seemed rather ominous around her all the same. She giggled again, the word "ominous" sounding funny in her head, even funnier as she whispered it softly. 

"What's ominous?" 

"Oh!" She jumped slightly and turned, grinning manically at Sirius. "The castle. Quite, you know." She giggled again and shook her head. "You're not drunk." 

"No." 

"The punch was lovely." She swayed toward him, her upper body swinging closer then back again. "Sweet and tart and lovely." 

"You are drunk." 

"Oh, Sirius. You can't let me have any fun?" She pushed her lower lip out into a pout and tilted her head. "You're acting like Remus, so serious." She laughed. "Serious. Sirius. Remus is always serious and Sirius is never so." 

"I think you've had far too much to drink, Lily." 

"Not nearly enough," she assured him. "I've only had a few glasses of punch and they weren't that bad. They were lovely. And I feel very warm. And sweet." She took a few steps toward him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "You're never sweet to me, you know." 

"You don't like me." 

"Oh, no. I like everyone. You don't like me because you think I'm trying to steal your precious James away from you." She leaned even closer, her breath silky on his skin. "Except I'm not interested in James. I find him to be egotistical." 

"I'm sure he'll be devastated to hear the news." 

"No," she sighed, her lower lip pouting again. "No, he won't, because you see, he's so egotistical he can't believe it. It would throw him completely off balance. That's why he keeps trying, you see." 

"I think I should get you back to Gryffindor tower. Where's Remus? Isn't he along to make sure you get home all right?" 

"Remus is angry at you." 

"I'm well aware of that." 

"He's at the party drinking too much and hitting on Therin McCave." She giggled. "Therin's not quite sure what to make of it all, I think, but he's had enough that he's liable to let Remus lure him into a dark corner." She giggled again then looked around slyly, tilting her head to look up at Sirius. "We're in a dark corner, aren't we?" 

"Therin McCave, the Ravenclaw Keeper?" 

Waving her hand dismissively, Lily looked around them. "It's dark and we're alone." She pressed her chest against Sirius, backing him up slightly until his hair fanned out on the rock wall behind him. "And I think maybe you do like me, just a little bit, don't you Sirius?" 

"Er, Lily…" He squirmed slightly, flushing as the movement brought their bodies in closer contact. "I really think this is a bad id…" 

Lily grasped Sirius's shoulders and stood on tiptoe, pressing her lips firmly to his. His lips, parted from speaking, allowed her tongue to slip inside his mouth, the heavy heat of it tasting his warm breath. She moaned quietly against him, her body shifting again, moving closer, her arms threading around his neck as his hands slid slowly, shakily around her waist. 

Pulling back slightly, Lily smiled and licked her lips, inhaling and pressing her breasts even tighter against Sirius's chest. "Did I mention the punch was lovely?" 

"You did," he nodded. "But, Lily, I really think that it'd be best if I just walked you back to the tower and we…oh…don't." He shook his head vehemently as her hand snaked down between them, sliding over his cock. His body jerked, hardened further as her fingers framed the stiff flesh. "Lily…James…" 

"James," she started unfastening his pants, her fingers moving slowly and deftly over the fabric, "isn't here, Sirius." 

"I'm well aware…" 

"But you are." Her hand snaked inside his slacks and curved against his silk boxers. "And I am. And I really think that you're rather happy about that particular circumstance." She kissed him again, smiling as he caught her tongue, sucking lightly before catching himself, pulling back. "Imagine being with the most beloved girl in school." She smirked slightly, her hand still moving inside his pants. "Imagine having something James wants so badly. Imagine…imagine how much your family would hate the thought of it all." 

Sirius closed his eyes, his breath cascading around her in a shaky sigh. "You sure you weren't meant for Slytherin?" 

"Don't you want," Lily removed her hand from his cock, ignoring his softly hissed protest as she grabbed his hand and guided it down between them, letting his fingers brush against her skirt, "to be in Gryffindor?" 

"James is going to kill me." 

"James," she assured him, kissing him again, dancing away down the corridor to her right, unfastening the clasp of her robe as she moved, "needn't ever know." She stopped so that Sirius could close the distance between them, catching his hand again and pressing it to her stomach, sliding it lower. "But you'll know." 

Sirius groaned low in his throat and grabbed her arms, pushing her against the wall. "I know a lot of things, Evans." 

"Oh?" She asked breathlessly, her emerald green eyes sparkling in the candlelight. "Really?" 

Sirius nodded, lifting her arms above her head and pinning them to the wall by the wrist, his body moving sinuously against hers, pressure intensifying then disappearing as he ground his hips in a slow circle. Lily moaned quietly, her breath hot on his neck as her tongue flickered out to taste his skin again and again. Sirius closed his eyes, halting the slow swing of his hips to press them against hers, lowering his mouth to hers and capturing it, taking it prisoner in soft licks and sharp nips of rosy, swollen flesh. 

He tasted cool against the sharp, sweet tang of the alcohol as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, groaning as she responded in turn, fighting for dominance even as he shifted, pinning her harder against the wall. She broke the kiss, inhaling and holding her breath, her nipples hard as they brushed his chest. The last vestiges of his resolve broke and he groaned again, bending his head, bypassing her willing mouth for the upward thrust of her breasts. 

Lily gasped out loud, her hands curling into fists as Sirius's mouth closed over her breast; over the thin cotton shirt she wore. Heat suffused the damp fabric and sent sparks along her skin, igniting them into flames as his teeth delicately worried the taut flesh. She started to say his name, the sound silenced as he dropped one hand from her wrist to cover her mouth, his fingers pushing past her lips. She sucked on the long digits, her breath hot and hard and fast as he nuzzled her other breast, subjecting it to the same treatment as the first. 

His other hand slipped down, trailing over the muscles of her arm, beside her breast to the waistband of her skirt, playing across the fabric of her skirt before freeing her shirt from it, sliding his hand beneath the cotton to her warm skin. Lily moaned around his fingers, her hips jerking forward. 

"You like that, do you, Evans?" Sirius pulled away from her, his eyes locked on the dark redness of her breasts, visible beneath the fabric, still damp from his mouth. Her nipples stood out, her breathing rubbing them against the material, eliciting soft whimpers as she nodded. Sirius freed his fingers from between her lips and brushed his thumbs over the hard skin. "Feels good?" 

She nodded, vigorously this time, her hands pulling him closer. He shook his head, eyes narrowed as he moved his hands to the buttons of her blouse, undoing them slowly, exposing inch after inch of creamy, pale flesh. 

Her bra was pushed out of the way easily, wisps of lace that seemed to disappear, heated flesh falling easily into his slightly rough hands. His breath played over one nipple then the other as he stroked the underside of them gently, his tongue flitting across one, the resulting cry sounding loud in the silence. "You want me to taste you?" 

"Sirius…" She panted, her hands in his hair, tugging at the thick, dark strands, pulling him closer. He growled low before closing his mouth around one breast, sucking on the skin until Lily suddenly begged him to stop, her body slumped against the wall, her hands threading again and again through his hair. 

"Stop?" He asked softly, his eyes on hers as he looked up, his smile full of promise. He nuzzled the other breast and bit the nipple lightly. "Or more?" 

"More," she begged, her hips rocking forward. Sirius ran his hand over her skirt, guiding her back to the wall before trailing down the wool to the hem, slipping his hand beneath it and finding the silky smoothness of her thigh. "Oh," she gasped, her voice laced with shock and wonder. "Oh, more." 

Sirius's fingers slid higher, caressing gently. Lily quivered beneath his touch, her body coming off the wall again and again as his touch moved upward. She tightened her fingers in his hair, pulling him away from her breast as she looked down at him, holding his gaze as his fingers pushed past her damp panties to the wet flesh beneath. 

"You want more?" His voice was dangerous, a low growl that hovered in the air between them as his fingers thrust up inside her. Lily bit her lower lip, swallowing her cries. Sirius watched the rise and fall of her chest, the red nipples in sharp relief to the pale skin. He saw the darkness of the blood vessels where he'd concentrated on the taste of her, the slight impression of his teeth where he'd bitten slightly too hard. He groaned, his cock aching at the thought of branding her and he straightened, kissing her as his thumb settled over her clit. 

Lily bit Sirius's lower lip hard and he grunted, his hand responding in kind, thrusting deeper inside her. She sucked on the swollen flesh before capturing his tongue, wrapping one leg around his waist as he teased her clit, stroking the nub with the tip of his thumb, feeling her body clench each time the nail grazed it. "You like that, Lily? Do you?" 

Lily bit him again, drawing blood this time, before releasing him and collapsing against the wall, her orgasm bathing his fingers. Her body tightened, muscles contracting and pulsing, her hips rocking forward into him. Sirius sucked his lower lip into his mouth, nursing the broken skin as he continued thrusting upward, his thumb still moving, relentless over her. 

"Sirius. Sirius. SiriusSiriusSirius." She gasped his name repeatedly, her body rising, her hands grasping at him. He bit his lips where she had, removing his thumb and slowly guiding his fingers from inside her. She shuddered, her breath escalating as he slipped free of her heat, sputtering slightly as he leaned into her, supporting her between his body and the wall. 

Lily slowly loosened the leg she had wrapped around his, easing it back to the ground. She stood straighter, pressing her body to his, pushing off of the wall to thrust against his cock. Sirius groaned softly, releasing her and trying to pull back. 

"No," Lily whispered, her hands on his hips, sliding around to undo the buckle of his belt. "Not yet" 

"Lily, you don't need…" 

"Just because you made me come, Sirius," she grinned at him, her eyes sparkling hotly, "don't think you know anything about what I need." She unzipped his trousers and slipped her hand inside them. "But that doesn't mean I don't know what you need." 

Sirius closed his eyes, taking a stumbling step backwards and Lily's hands brushed over the hair-roughened skin of his thighs, guiding his slacks down to his knees. He nearly fell, stopped as her hands grabbed his hips and slid around to curve over his ass, stroking the taut flesh through his silk boxers. "Lily…" 

"Are they all silk, Sirius?" She guided them down his ass, her fingers curved under the waistband as she brought her hand around, easing them over his cock. "Smooth and silky against you?" 

"Fuck, Lily…" He shook his head, fought to clear it, unable to break free of the haze swallowing him as Lily scraped her nails down his thighs, sank to her knees and wrapped her lips around his cock. His hips jerked forward, burying his length in her mouth. Her lips parted further on a gasp and he instantly pulled back, the motion stopped by her hard grip. 

He reached out, steadying himself on the wall as her mouth moved over him, lips firm against his flesh, tongue sliding along the thick pulse throbbing through his cock. Her teeth grazed him gently and he flinched, as if suddenly remembering how Lily felt about him. She followed the soft touch with her lips, the sudden suction around him parting his lips as he drew a deep breath. 

Lily raked her nails over his skin, running them up and down his thighs, over the curve of his ass. Sirius bit back a thick groan and slammed his fist into the wall, pounding against the solid stone as Lily's mouth moved relentlessly, hot and firm and wet and soft all at once against his skin. He dropped one hand to her hair, winding auburn strands through his fingers, pulling gently as he felt the heat boil over in his stomach, his muscles stiffen and tighten. 

Her nails dug deeper into his hips, half moons marking their path and Sirius jerked forward, his orgasm flooding through him. Lily made a soft sound, her mouth working around him, the hard press of her tongue caressing his cock as she swallowed, forcing another thrust from his hips. She mewled and her nails moved again, red welts dragging down his thighs. 

She pulled back, his hand falling from her hair, a snarl of red left between his fingers as she got shakily to her feet, her back to the wall. She managed a weak smile, licking the corner of her mouth with the tip of her tongue, the pink flash sending another jolt through Sirius. She leaned in and repeated the gesture on his mouth, sliding her tongue into his mouth as she kissed him. He pulled back, surprised by her boldness, by the taste of himself on someone else. She shook her head and smiled, whispering softly. "The punch was lovely." 

He nodded as she turned and walked away, hips swaying seductively as she made her way down the hall, robe hanging loosely from her shoulders as she wove toward Gryffindor tower. 

"I see you're making betraying your friends something of a tradition this year, are you?" 

Sirius didn't bother turning. The voice lanced through him as he eased his boxers back over his hips. "Where's your Ravenclaw Keeper?" 

"James is in love with her, Sirius." Remus's voice betrayed no emotion, though there was an edge of disgust in his tone. "But then, you've rarely cared what anyone else's emotions are, have you?" 

"It was just sex, Remus." 

The corner of Remus's mouth lifted in a mocking grin. "And what was I then?" 

Sirius turned to look at him, his eyes dark. "It doesn't really matter what you were to me, Remus, as you've not seemed to care about what I was to you." 

"James asked her to Hogsmeade tonight. They ended up fighting and she said she'd rather shag her worst enemy than go with him. Who knew she was telling the truth?" He brushed past Sirius without another glance, following in Lily's footsteps. Halfway down the hall he stopped and turned back. "Don't worry, by the way, I won't tell him. I owe him that much, at least." 

Sirius waited as Remus turned away, fastening his slacks and belt with a sigh. Glancing back, he saw the soft glow of the lights from the Prefects' party. Biting his sore lower lip, he shrugged and headed toward them, wondering if there was any punch left. Wondering if it would be enough.


End file.
